


Curry

by chrissyliz



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dinner, Growing Old, M/M, Missionary Position, Naked Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissyliz/pseuds/chrissyliz
Summary: George decided to cook something spicy for Ringo.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Curry

„We can eat in ten minutes.“ George shouted from the kitchen. The Ex-Beatle had decided to cook for Ringo and himself, there where at his home and they had two days alone together. It had been a while and such moments where rare so George wanted to have a great time with the one he loved the most. Ringo came back to the kitchen, noticing the smell of exotic spices. He quickly walked over to George who stirred the curry and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. „It smells very tasty.“ „Glad you think so… I used some special ingredients.“ The younger smiled a little and turned his head so he could give Ringo a quick kiss. „I get the wine and set the table.“ The drummer said with a sweet smile before he released the younger. „Thank you dear.“ 

***

They chinked glasses and took a sip of sweet, red wine before they began to eat.„Wow… that’s really good.“ Georges lips turned into a tiny smile, he had used quite a lot of certain spices that were known to have some stimulation effects on a mans libido. He had used quite a lot of cayenne pepper and chili, he hoped it would spice up some things tonight as well. Ringo didn’t seem to mind the tanginess at first tho he drank some more wine now. „It’s quite hot.“ The elder stated and coughed slightly. „Sorry dear, but that’ the recipe.“ „Don’t get me wrong… it tastes fantastic, guess I’m just not used to it.“ „Maybe I added too much chili…“ George muttered and continued eating the vegetable curry, smirking a little. 

They had a great evening, talking about the old times and bits and pieces, they had almost finished a bottle of wine together and George had noticed that Richard had a faint blush one his cheeks and seemed a little excited. The drummer sat across from the younger and George decided to tease him a bit. He slipped out of his shoes and stretched out his leg to move his foot along Richards leg, guiding it over his calf. „Time for dessert babe?“ The elder was surprised when he felt something against his leg but he quickly got what George was actually up to. „W..well…“ „It’s in the kitchen, luv.“ He shifted on his seat so he could move his foot between Richards legs, pressing it a little against his crotch. „Hm… we should get it then…“ Ringo shifted a little nervously in his seat. He felt George releasing the pressure on his crotch and sighed a little, the younger got up and walked over to the elders seat. „Come.“ He got him by his hand and guided him back to the kitchen, opening the fridge to get the dessert, putting it down on the cupboard. Richard was leaning against the counter and George smirked a little, taking the opportunity to push him against it, he just couldn’t wait any longer. „Dessert can wait.“ He muttered and began to open the buttons of his shirt. „Geo…“ „Yes, luv?“ He leaned forward to reveal Richards neck, kissing it softly before he began to bite it softly. „You planned this hmm?“ The elder gasped a little, he felt definitely aroused now, his pants already feeling terribly tight. „Ohh, I planned a nice evening with you.“ He smirked and looked at his lover, his cheeks were flushed and he looked a little rattled. The elder nodded a little and wrapped his arms gently around the Youngers waist, pressing him against his body, making him feel his arousal. „Yes babe, dessert can definitely wait.“ He grinned and leaned in for a kiss, it started slowly, sensually, before it turned into a passionate make-out session. They couldn’t take their hands of each other, it had been quite some time till they were alone together.Both parted, gasping softly. 

George took the elders hand and guided him to a room, it was a small guest room but with a double bed and George couldn’t wait to undress the drummer. The shirt fell to the floor before he began to open Ringo’s pants. The younger kneeled in front of him, slowly rubbing the other through his pants. The drummer groaned and bit his lips „Tease…“ he mumbled and George licked his lips, finally freeing his member. „Long time no see.“ Without hesitation he took the tip in his mouth before he was taking it in completely, sucking and licking at is hard cock. Ringo had watched him for a while before he closed his eyes, grabbing George gently by his hair, moaning softly. „Oh.. Geo…“ It had been weeks since they could share some intimacy. The younger released his member after a while and licked his lips, getting up again. He flopped down on the bed, spreading his legs a little, his pants bulging out quite nicely. „Come and get what your heart desires, luv.“ Ringo didn’t need to think twice, he was quickly following George on the bed, working on his shirt and pants to get him undressed in no time. When they both were naked he gently laid on top of the younger, their dicks touching caused him to groan a little. „I missed you.“ George said softly and put his hands on Richards behind, squeezing a little. „Make me yours again.“ He said and smiled gently and lifted his arse a little, wrapping his legs around Ringo hips. 

The elder couldn’t resist any longer, spit on his hand to have at least some lubrication on his cock before he pressed against the others hole. Slowly he slid in, George moaning loudly at the sensation of being filled again. „Y..yes…“ he grabbed a pillow and managed to quickly put it underneath his back so the elder could even penetrate him deeper. Ringo was going teasingly slow in and out, enjoying that sweet friction for a little while before he picked up speed. Georges lips escaped soft gasps and sweet moans, the sensation so overwhelming that he gently scratched Ringo back. „OH… yes! There babe…“ Ringo had begun to fuck him faster now, pounding roughly in and out and hitting that sweet spot that George could turn into a groaning and screaming mess. „YES…“ Ringo was able to see that sweet expression of pure bliss on the Youngers face and he continued the fast pace before he penetrated him more slowly again. „Georgie…“ the drummer was close and he leaned in for a kiss while he reached between them, gently squeezing the guitarists cock. The kissed deeply, enjoying that heavenly intimacy - their love making. Ringo tried hard to last, and George came first, releasing his hot semen between their bodies. He clenched around the drummers cock, taking him over the edge as well and he came, breathing heavily. Richard flopped down next to the younger and looked at him, smiling softly. George looked back at him and gave him a small smile, reaching out his arm to draw the elder closer. The drummer understood and wrapped his arms around him as well. They snuggled for a moment while they both came down from their high and took their time to rest a bit. 

***

„So… our dessert is still in the kitchen.“ George began , laying on top of Richard, drawing circles on his chest. „You wanna have it now?“ The younger nodded and smiled cutely. „I think we both deserve it now.“ Richard chuckled and when George got off of him he got up to get the sweet treat. The younger sat up and watched him „You forgot something.“ He said and made a small pout. Ringo understood and quickly came back, kissing the musician gently.

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible because of my lack of creativity atm.


End file.
